


Rumours

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [97]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, emperor!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo hears many rumours. Not all are nice.





	

Kylo hears their thoughts as he passes them. He hears their theories (grandson of the Emperor Palpatine) (heir to the Force) (sleeper). Their thoughts betray them, and he does nothing to disabuse them of their notions.

Why would he? It keeps them even further in check if they fear his Emperor Hux even more than they would otherwise. It suits his purpose.

It’s when he hears (how else would he keep that Knight under control) that he growls. 

“You think the Emperor _needs_ the Force to command respect?” he asks, danger there in his tone.  


“What?”  


“You think he’s not man enough in his _own_ respect to earn my loyalty?”  


“Lord Ren, I–”  


“ _Emperor Hux could control me with nothing more than a lift of his eyebrow, you ignorant Wamp Rat. You best believe you tell everyone how incredible he is or I will–”_  


“Ren, that’s quite enough.”   


The voice is calm, and it halts the anger in his chest. It doesn’t _dissipate_ , but it is yanked back like a muzzled dog. Kylo ducks his head, and turns. “I was–”

“I know. And thank you. But you also know I can fight my own battles.”  


Ever the professional, and Kylo smiles. “I do.”

The poor idiot is trying to vanish into the wall, and Kylo shoots them one look more. 

“I’m sorry, your Excellency, I didn’t– I didn’t mean it as disrespect, I–”  


“Whatever you forced my husband to hear, you’ll realise it was wrong, and you’ll educate those around you. And if I never hear a complaint again, I’ll be happy.”  


“Yes, yes, of course!”  


Kylo can almost smell the piss. 

The man runs, and Hux makes the minute gesture of _come closer_ , so he does.

“Your defence of me is always so pure,” Hux praises.   


“Anything for you.” He means it.  


“What was it this time?”  


“Oh, they think you have the Force,” Kylo says. “I told him you didn’t need it. You were strong enough without it.”  


He sees the smile widen, and he knows Hux is happy with him. “Come along, pet.”

Happy Hux. Happy Kylo. That’s all that matters.


End file.
